Navigation devices are becoming ubiquitous in today's society. Many portable devices, such as smart phones, include some type of global navigation satellite system (GNSS) to determine the user's position. Such devices may be used in a variety of scenarios from a user on foot, to use in a moving vehicle, to use on an airplane, etc.
In some scenarios, the device is strapped or docked in a fixed orientation relative to the user or system (e.g., vehicle) in which the device is used. In other scenarios, the device is not strapped down or docked. The performance of the device (i.e., its ability to accurately assess its position) can be affected by its usage mode.